1. Field of Art
The present invention generally relates to the field of image capture devices, and more specifically, to a camera with a tilt-sensitive projected viewfinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent technological advancements have created smaller and cheaper camera designs. This has resulted in cameras being embedded in devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants and tablet computers. However, existing camera designs use optical or electronic viewfinders to indicate the area of the target within view of the camera.
Existing optical or electronic viewfinders outline the area within view of the camera as the relative orientation of the camera and the area to be photographed change. Some current viewfinders also adjust the contents of the viewfinder as the focal length of the camera changes because of changes in the camera zoom setting. However, using optical or electronic viewfinders places a lower limit on camera size by requiring the camera to remain large enough to house the viewfinder.
Thus, from the above, there is a need for an alternative viewfinder design capable of indicating the area to be photographed. This alternative viewfinder may also illustrate changes in the area within view of the camera as the camera orientation relative to the area to be photographed changes or changes in the focal length of the camera.